victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost opera 'Alice Ryley' to debut in Savannah
Mentions: William Wise Publication: Savannah Morning News Date: 22 October 2015 Author: Molly Hayden Original: https://www.savannahnow.com/article/20151022/NEWS/310229759 ---- Alice Riley is either a murderer or a heroine, depending on whom you ask. To some, she might even be both; fact and fiction can get blurred in the details. Regardless, she remains a prominent figure in Savannah’s haunted history and is now reaching a broader audience with the introduction of “Alice Ryley,” an opera based on her life (and death) set to premier Halloween weekend. Riley’s life is often told in tales - love, sex, murder, betrayal - the legend of the 18th-century immigrant has it all. And while the stage version is rooted in historical context, her story is up for interpretation. Perhaps the only way to know the truth about the death of William Wise, and Riley’s part in it, is by visiting Wright Square and asking her yourself. THE STORY In late 1733, Riley left her home in Ireland for a better life in America. After the arduous journey across the Atlantic, the passengers landed off the coast of South Carolina. They were soon taken to the closest settlement, Savannah, on Jan. 10, 1734, just 11 months after James Oglethorpe founded the Georgia colony. To repay the voyage, Riley was sold into slavery with a man named Richard White. Both were indentured servants to Wise, a cruel and sadistic, albeit crippled, plantation owner. Wise took a liking to Riley, abusing her daily and forcing her to groom and bathe him. For Riley and White, who are said to have been lovers, murder was perhaps inevitable, if not necessary for their own survival. According to the town recorder, White suffocated Wise with a handkerchief, and prodded Riley to finish the job by drowning him in a bucket of water. When they were caught, Riley and White would pay for their crimes, but not without a plot twist - she was with child. It is up for debate whether the father was White or Wise. Regardless, her punishment was delayed eight months until the birth of the child, whom she named James, while White was hung immediately. After his birth, Riley’s fate caught up with her. She was hanged to death on Jan. 19, 1735. Unfortunately, her son would die two months later. Both of the accused maintained their innocence until the bitter end. THE LEGEND Wright Square is known to be haunted. The soul of Riley roams the grounds searching for the child she birthed while awaiting execution, and duping unsuspecting tourists to help her find him. It is, after all, the location of her hanging - the first of a woman in Savannah’s history. Passersby have been known to call the police to report the haunted experience, and according to additional reports, Riley has appeared to more people than any other ghost in U.S. history. She has been known to show herself predominantly to pregnant women and mothers, who empathize greatly with the young mother. Her story is a favorite for ghost tour guides here in the city, sending chills down the spines of tourists and locals alike. THE SHOW The performance, titled “Alice Ryley,” was specially commissioned by the Savannah VOICE Festival and VOICExperience, and it’s easy to see how the story could be parlayed into an opera. Michael Ching, the American composer and librettist who penned the opera, said he was inspired by the heroic nature of Riley’s character. In fact, he chose to write her as a heroine innocent of Wise’s murder. “No two spins are the same,” Ching said, referring to the numerous accounts of Ryley’s life. “The idea was to create something that was intriguing and romantic; to treat the story with respect.” Ching based his work on a chapter of the book “Historic Haunts of Savannah,” by Savannah-based authors Michael Harris and Linda Sickler. In the book, Harris and Sickler navigate the haunted underworld of Riley, dissecting her life and death with projections based on extensive research. While the book uncovers many stories of Savannah’s supernatural, the mystique of Riley was palpable, Harris said. “The story that has a universal element,” he said. “There are so many questions: Was she framed? Who was the father? Were Riley and White lovers? These questions weren’t asked in the 18th century, so we’re asking them now. the opera, they captured a number of these important features and gave it some breadth.” Sickler agreed. “It’s the perfect story for opera,” Sickler said. “The show is beautifully done; you can see Savannah’s history really come to life.” “Alice Ryley” will premiere at the Charles H. Morris Center on Oct. 30 and feature world-renowned baritone and SVF co-founder Sherrill Milnes as “ghost tour guide.” In addition to Milnes, the show features several well-known and celebrated VOICE Festival artists, including Jessica Best, Ashley Dannewitz, Ann Louise Glasser, James Wright and Cody Austin. Ching will conduct a chamber orchestra featuring members of Velvet Caravan and the ensemble will feature members of the Savannah Philharmonic Chorus. Savannah VOICE Festival co-founder Maria Zouves, Milnes’ wife and operatic soprano, will direct the production along with Joachim Schamberger, who was also an operatic tenor. The 55-minute performance pays tribute to its hometown roots with a moving and dramatic composition. Acoustic enhancement brings the story of the past front and center. The performance, much like Savannah and its characters, Ching said, has many intricate layers. IF YOU GO What: "Alice Ryley" When: 4 p.m. and 6 p.m. Oct. 30 Where: Charles H. Morris Center, 10 E. Broad St. Cost: $53 in advance or $58 at the door; discount for VOICE Society members Info: www.savannahvoicefestival.org, www.facebook.com/historichauntsofsavannah Category:Oct 2015 Category:Savannah Morning News